


Споры и их последствия

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Рецепт идеального отпуска на двоих: случайная встреча - одна штука, общее дело - одна штука, атмосфера вечного лета и праздника - одна штука. Всё смешать и приправить смертельной опасностью.Осторожно: после употребления возможен побочный эффект в виде длительных отношений.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Споры и их последствия

Такси остановилось у тихого кафе чуть в стороне от делового центра города – здесь не было такой суеты и нервных гудков машин, как на тех улицах, что они только что покинули. Водитель обернулся и поймал милую улыбку словно бы с трудом вынырнувшего из виртуального мира пассажира.

– Мы на месте, – сказал он, не удерживаясь от ответной улыбки: он видел прежде таких парней – внешность как с обложки, дорогие шмотки, но только у этого такой тёплый и понимающий взгляд.

– Действительно, – пассажир встряхнулся, на миг его улыбка стала пустой, искусственной, именно такой, какой от него и ожидаешь, но потом это ощущение пропало. – Ох, я опять опаздываю… Сдачи не нужно, – он протянул купюру, достаточную на две такие поездки, и выскользнул из машины. Водитель позволил себе полюбоваться чужим лёгким шагом, а потом всё же отъехал от обочины: не его поля ягода.

Его очаровательный пассажир влетел в кафе, мгновенно привлекая к себе взгляды. Полумрак зала заставил парня ненадолго замереть, чтобы найти того, кто его ждёт, но когда он увидел фигуру за одним из угловых столиков, то расплылся в такой счастливой улыбке, словно получил нечто бесконечно ценное.

– Привет, – говорить парень начал в нескольких шагах от столика, не заморачиваясь тем, что его слышат все вокруг. – Я опять опоздал, прости, – секунда на то, чтобы наклониться и мягко коснуться губ в приветственном поцелуе, – никак не мог отделаться от агента, эти его вечные: «Лис, ты не выйдешь на улицу в таком виде, Лис, вечером показ, куда ты собрался», – парень не был жеманен, в его глазах тёплые искры, он явно нёс эту чушь только для того, чтобы не говорить совсем другое, но вот он уселся за стол, потянул к себе чужую руку, чтобы переплестись пальцами, и гораздо тише сказал: – Я так по тебе соскучился, хорошо, что ты нашёл время для встречи.

– Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время, ты же знаешь, – в глазах напротив на миг было видно что-то вроде сожаления, но оно тут же пропало, сменяясь радостью от встречи, – да я и не так долго ждал, – второй парень свободной рукой коснулся лежавшего на столе мобильника, разблокировав экран – собеседник заметил текстовое поле и короткую запись. – Я тоже соскучился, солнце моё, хоть куча бумаг на работе не даёт расслабиться.

– Но всё же ты вырвался, – Лис был доволен, буквально лучился этим чувством. – Оливер, – имя скатилось с языка протяжно, почти стоном, такой тон совершенно не подходил для кафе, его стоило сохранить для темноты ночи и страстных объятий, это больше походило на обещание, а не приветственное обращение, – сколько у тебя времени? Только короткая встреча в кафе, или я могу рассчитывать на что-то ещё? – теперь они казались тайными любовниками, создалось впечатление, что Оливера держали не только бумаги, но ещё кто-то, что ждал его дома за ужином, теперь встреча двоих влюблённых была приправлена тёмной тайной.

– Ну уж нет, в этот вечер я весь твой, если тебя опять не сорвут на подготовку показа за два часа до назначенного времени, – лукавая улыбка преобразила пусть симпатичное, но в целом довольно обычное лицо. – Но не будем торопить события…

– То есть сначала ты меня покормишь? – со смехом ответил Лис – так озвучивают старые шутки, с которыми связана какая-то история. – Ничего не имею против. Хотя, я знаю, тебя это взбесит, но сегодня только кофе и какой-нибудь лёгкий салат, не больше.

– Ты просто ещё не уставший, – усмехнулся Оливер. – Ничего, я всё наверстаю, – парень, не убирая руки, чтобы не терять тепло чужих пальцев, коснулся кнопки, вызывая почти мгновенно выросшего рядом со столиком официанта, и сделал заказ на двоих.

– Прозвучало как обещание, – улыбнулся Лис, как только они остались одни, и потянул собеседника ближе, так, чтобы можно было поцеловать его, пусть для этого и пришлось неловко перегнуться через столик. – Я запомню его, – промурлыкал он, вновь опускаясь на свой стул и в предвкушении облизывая губы.

Оливер тепло улыбнулся в ответ, склонил голову набок, явно любуясь собеседником, и ласкающим движением провёл большим пальцем по чужому запястью, не позволяя себе чего-то большего в присутствии явно и не очень глазеющих на них остальных посетителей кафе, а Лис легко поймал его взгляд – что сложного в этом, когда всё внимание собеседника и так полностью сосредоточенно на нём, этакий безмолвный диалог.

Но вот по обеим сторонам от столика отодвинулись стулья, и к парням присоединились ещё двое.

– Неплохо, – с холодным вниманием разглядывая пару за столом, заключил один.

– Твой справился хуже, – тут же выдал второй, говоря достаточно тихо, чтобы посетители кафе, те, кто не в курсе происходящего, не обратили внимания.

– Я не согласен…

– Вы сегодня кто? – с едва уловимыми нотками злости в голосе спросил Лис. – Наёмники его супруги, – парень кивнул в сторону Оливера, – от которой он скрывает свою интрижку с парнем? Или, может, телохранители, присланные моим агентом, чтобы я не попался папарацци целующимся с кем-то, не подходящим по статусу? Если вступаете в игру, назовите роли, чтобы мы не сбились.

Один из мужчин заливисто рассмеялся, глядя на недовольство второго.

– Лисандр, ты прелесть. Итак, думаю, мы выиграли спор.

Оливер, уже стёрший с лица приветливую улыбку, после этой фразы разжал пальцы, высвободив руку, и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Не скажу, что было неприятно, – кивок Лису, – но спор откровенно дурацкий, – перевёл он взгляд на одного из подсевших мужчин. – Надеюсь, от нас больше ничего не требуется?

– Оставляете ваш ужин нам?

– Вам не помешает перейти на салатики, ше-е-еф, – протянул Лис, возвращая кивок Оливеру, и поднялся с места. – Писать отчёт о выполненном задании?

– И как ты его терпишь?

– Он стоит этого. Свободны, спасибо за хорошо выполненную работу.

– Надеюсь, такой работы больше не будет, – выдал Лисандр и, больше не задерживаясь, вышел из кафе. Впрочем, на улице он притормозил, дожидаясь второго участника этого дурацкого представления во имя спора начальства. – Оливер, – он вновь провокационно протянул имя, но на этот раз говорил очень тихо, почти шептал, хотя бы потому, что этим словам уж точно не нужны свидетели, – я всё ещё собираюсь запомнить твои слова, к тому же ты весьма неплохо целуешься.

– Прости, но на этот вечер у меня уже есть планы, – прохладно ответил тот, как будто не он всего десять минут назад достаточно убедительно изображал влюблённого, – пусть и не такие приятные. Удачи, – и Оливер, подняв воротник куртки, решительно зашагал прочь.

Лисандр пожал плечами и направился в другую сторону: нет так нет, он, собственно, просто на удачу спросил, и вообще, его нормальная работа ждёт. Парень фыркнул, представив, что будет, если его коллеги увидят его в таком виде, и, решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии, направился в офис: пора встряхнуть то болото, которое, по его мнению, представлял собой аналитический отдел агентства. А Оливер, пользуясь тем, что его выражение лица уже никого не интересует, вздохнул: жаль, что Лисандр – всего лишь случайный знакомый, парень был вполне в его вкусе, вот только «нормального» свидания у них бы сегодня не вышло, работа, а точнее, поиск очередного преступившего закон и сбежавшего от возмездия не ждёт – подозреваемого видели в одном из мест, нужно поспешить туда.

– Ты же говорил, что твой мальчишка – аналитик, – глядя на жующего с недовольным лицом салат коллегу спросил шеф Оливера, – откуда такие навыки?

– Ну, он не всегда работал у меня, – с довольной улыбкой выдал его собеседник.

– Вот оно что… – протянул мужчина. – А я-то думаю, откуда такой актёрский талант. Везёт тебе с профессионалами, ничего не скажешь. Хотя мои простые ребята ничуть не хуже, – чуть самодовольно добавил он, с явным удовольствием отпивая кофе.

– Да, весьма одарённый юноша, но я всё равно выиграл, ты должен признать это. Помнишь условия? На следующем награждении, – шеф Лиса довольно улыбнулся.

– Помню. И в следующий раз условия придумываю я, – усмехнулся его собеседник, – так что не надейся, ещё отыграюсь.

Эта случайная встреча Лисандра и Оливера и возникший интерес могли бы ни во что не вылиться, ведь оба слишком ценили свою репутацию, чтобы искать понравившегося парня, но судьба решила вновь столкнуть их. Прошло чуть больше месяца с момента разыгранного в кафе «свидания», когда оба получили приглашение посетить один из множества кабинетов управления.

Оливер, узнав о месте встречи, только вопросительно поднял бровь: высокое начальство редко удостаивало своим вниманием простых агентов, ну, если не считать того случая в кафе, когда двое давно знакомых шефов поспорили друг с другом о способностях своих подчинённых вживаться в несвойственную им роль. Но деваться всё равно было некуда, так что, пользуясь тем, что обычная рутина пока разжала свои когти, парень направился к нужному кабинету.

В обычной жизни Лис носил элегантный, но строгий костюм, и вместо стильной укладки на голове красовалось воронье гнездо, а вот улыбка была всё той же – чуть лукавой и тёплой. Парень с вежливым интересом слушал своего шефа, который рассказывал байку из своего дела времён лихой юности, обернулся, когда открылась дверь, и кивнул вошедшему, окидывая его цепким взглядом, словно сравнивая то, что сохранилось в памяти, с тем, что видел перед собой.

– Добрый день, – Оливер кивнул начальству и, подойдя к креслам у стола, протянул руку Лису. – Приятная встреча, – тот ответил на пожатие, и агент тоже уселся. – Я вас слушаю, – парень перевёл взгляд на мужчину, внимательно смотревшего на подчинённых.

– Ваш начальник ввёл вас в курс дела? – говорящий явно сомневался, вот только в кандидатуре или в задании, угадать не получалось.

– Нет, я его последние несколько дней вообще не видел.

– Не очень любезно с его стороны, мне несколько претит распоряжаться чужими подчинёнными, но времени на расшаркивания у нас особо нет. Вы прекрасно сыграли тогда в кафе, вы оба, – Лис чуть напрягся, явно ожидая подвоха: он пытался понять, являются ли эти слова признанием их талантов, или дело в том, что шеф наконец-то получил чёткие доказательства его вкусов, – собственно, поэтому вы здесь. Есть задание, на которое по-хорошему стоило бы отправить силовиков, но, насколько я знаю, у них не очень хорошо с изображением пылкой страсти, – мужчина несколько смущённо улыбнулся, только это смущение казалось лишь хорошо сыгранной маской. – Как насчёт отпуска? Острова, карнавалы, вечеринки. Как раз самое-то для медового месяца, – он протянул гостям две папки с весьма внушительными пометками о секретности на них.

– Неужели я получил благословение, – Лисандр закатил глаза и открыл свой экземпляр, – какая честь. Оливер, ты польщён?

– Весьма, – процедил тот, бегло проглядывая полученные документы, – всю жизнь мечтал работать в таких райских условиях, особенно в паре с условным возлюбленным… Неужели ваши аналитики не придумали ничего умнее? – Оливер поднял мрачный взгляд на хозяина кабинета. – К чему такие сложности, это код от ядерного чемоданчика?

– Нечто более важное, – ответом ему послужила также жёсткая улыбка – с таким человеком не хотелось спорить, ему не хотелось возражать. – Один запечатанный конверт, но информация, что хранится в нём, может уничтожить весь привычный мир, это всё, что вам нужно знать. Неужели Лис был настолько плох? – рассмеялся мужчина, а сам аналитик молчал, он пытался понять, куда их впутывают, по тем обрывкам данных, что видел перед собой. Лисандр давно не работал в поле, он уже забыл, что такое опасаться за свою жизнь и за жизнь своего напарника, и дело казалось насквозь гнилым, но он знал, что сейчас его «нет» будет значить только одно – увольнение.

– Дело не в Лисе. Да, гей-пару не посчитают кем-то подозрительным – мы и так будем привлекать повышенное внимание, чтобы догадаться, что во всём этом есть второе дно, – по-прежнему мрачно ответил Оливер, снова уткнувшись в полученные документы, – а в том, что вам нужны сразу двое, когда у одного человека будет большая свобода действий. Подстраховка?

– Когда в тебя стреляют, лучше знать, что кто-то прикроет, – спокойно выдал мужчина, рассматривая чужого подчинённого как редкий вид плесени или чего-то подобного: он явно не привык к тому, что вводной недостаточно. – Если бы это была просто лёгкая прогулка, то я бы сам прошвырнулся и покутил на выданные деньги.

– Шеф сказал, что ты аналитик, – Оливер внимательно посмотрел на Лиса. – Бывший?

– Нет, аналитик я как раз сейчас, – усмехнулся тот, – а вот по поводу того, что было, распространяться не люблю. Но я умею держать оружие в руках, если тебя это волнует.

– Понятно. Как я понимаю, выбора у нас всё равно нет, – парень перевёл взгляд на шефа Лисандра. – Разрешите приступить?

– Да, конверт получите перед самой посадкой в самолёт, – довольно улыбнулся тот. – Задержитесь на минуту, Оливер. Лис, ты пока свободен, подбей последний отчёт и зайди с ним ко мне чуть позже.

– Хорошо, – Лисандр кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги, и обратился к Оливеру: – Какого размера тебе подобрать кольцо?

Тот ответил не задумываясь, и Лис, кивнув своим мыслям, вышел.

– Я не задержу вас надолго, – мужчина улыбался, как сытый хищник, – ещё несколько слов и напутствий, ну и, пожалуй, просьба беречь Лисандра, он слишком давно не выходил в поле.

Оливер сдержал мысленный вздох: выездная работа с разнополыми напарниками у него была, и не одна, но ещё ни разу не приходилось изображать пылкого влюблённого дольше получаса, да ещё и в парня, с которым он не отказался бы пообщаться просто так, без дамоклова меча задания, – и выжидающе посмотрел на хозяина кабинета.

Напутственная речь действительно оказалась недолгой, и Оливер вскоре вышел за дверь, до побелевших костяшек сжимая полученную папку. Задание будет непростым… Но пока стоило сосредоточиться на более близких целях вроде того, что взять с собой в поездку и как успеть закончить с делами до отлёта.

Когда парень вернулся к себе, оказалось, что его вызывает непосредственный начальник. Все текущие задания ушли коллегам, было сказано ещё несколько напутственных слов, получено пожелание быть вдвойне осторожным: «Дело государственной важности, сам понимаешь», – и Оливера отпустили с миром собираться в дорогу.

Где-то на полпути к дому Оливер получил сообщение с незнакомого номера:

«Золото, серебро или платина? Я получил наши новые документы, имена нам оставили, хотя на мой вкус зря, а вот фамилия просто блеск – Гримм. Я так надеялся, что со временем эта дурная традиция изменится».

Оливер хмыкнул и, сохранив контакт, набрал в ответ:

«Тебе пойдёт платина, а мне, пожалуй, серебро, я не любитель украшений. Фамилия как фамилия, бывали и непригляднее».

«Мы уже примерно полчаса как супруги, мы не можем носить кольца из разного металла. Пусть будет серебро, если что, за утерю снабженцы не будут хотеть нас четвертовать, а просто пристрелят. Билеты, кстати, тоже у меня. Уже начинаю чувствовать себя самой ответственной половиной этого союза. Где встречаемся?»

«Тебе по статусу положено, аналитики, как правило, такие и есть, – Оливер сдержал хулиганское желание добавить показывающий язык смайлик и дописал: – Сразу в аэропорту?»

«Как думаешь, есть шанс, что нас будут вести от самолёта? Давай не будем рисковать, может, я параноик, но всё же, – даже в текстовом формате чувствовалась какая-то заминка, недосказанность. – Служебная квартира на эту ночь? А завтра вместе в аэропорт».

«Хорошо, не будем рисковать лишний раз. Какая именно?»

«Уточняю», – последовал короткий ответ, и спустя буквально минуту телефон Оливера снова ожил, сообщая нужный адрес и код двери.

«Буду через два часа, – прикинул парень необходимое время. – До встречи».

«До встречи. Выпьем?»

«Для храбрости?»

«Для того, чтобы язык развязался. Должен же я узнать, кого мне сосватали».

«Я и в трезвом состоянии отвечаю на все вопросы, даже на личные, при условии, что точно знаю, с кем говорю и что мне можно говорить, под градусом подозрительности больше».

«Тогда что-нибудь достаточно изысканное, но не слишком странное на ужин и бутылка лёгкого вина», – создавалось впечатление, что Лис на самом деле собирался встретиться не с посторонним человеком, а с кем-то достаточно близким, планировал вечер как что-то очень важное.

«Есть ресторан с блюдами на вынос на примете? Если что, я знаю пару мест».

«Я обо всем позабочусь», – получил он короткий ответ.

Парень, пряча телефон в карман, только вздохнул. Мечта, а не напарник.

Лис, в свою очередь побывав у начальства, успокаивался этим разговором, пытался вновь прочувствовать, как это – покинуть уже ставший привычным кабинет, опять влезть в чью-то шкуру. Когда-то это получалось очень легко, потом начало казаться, что он вот-вот свихнётся, запутается, где он сам, а где – очередная роль, но и это прошло. Доконало его не расстройство психики, а самая обычная пуля, и вот теперь он снова кто-то другой, и ему ещё нужно решить, кто именно.

Сумка собрана, ужин заказан, документы и прочее под рукой, от его дома до служебной квартиры десять минут прогулочным шагом, и ещё минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы очень придирчиво выбрать вино для намечающегося ужина. К приезду Оливера стол был сервирован, вино открыто, и Лис с мягкой улыбкой крутил в руках простую полоску кольца.

Оливер же по дороге к служебной квартире пытался настроиться на предстоящую работу. Актёр из него был довольно посредственный, всё же работа под прикрытием – не его профиль, да и сейчас ему больше предстояло следить за безопасностью их обоих, нежели изображать пылкого влюблённого, но они не могут позволить себе ошибок, чтобы не привлечь внимание заинтересованных людей, а значит, нужно сделать всё, чтобы выполнить это чёртово задание с передачей информации, в том числе и показать, как он счастлив рядом с Лисандром.

Из своих мыслей парень вынырнул только перед дверью, нажимая на кнопку звонка.

– Проходи, – открывший дверь Лис был достаточно сосредоточен, чтобы всё можно было списать на рабочие отношения, и в то же время радушен, словно к нему заглянул старый знакомый, – твоя комната налево по коридору, я буду ждать на кухне, она чуть дальше. Не задерживайся надолго, наш ужин остывает.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Оливер, проходя. – Я быстро.

Лисандр ещё раз проверил сервировку – не то чтобы его это волновало, но нужно же было себя занять, – разлил вино по бокалам и присел за стол: день был достаточно суматошным, и он весьма проголодался.

– Твоё кольцо на салфетке, – с улыбкой сказал он устроившемуся напротив парню, – есть необходимость вставать на одно колено и надевать его тебе на палец?

– Не стоит, – хмыкнул тот, забрав украшение и убедившись, что оно совсем простое, без резьбы, – камер здесь быть не должно, – кольцо заняло своё место, и Оливер поднял взгляд. – Сначала ужин, потом дело, или совместим?

– Можно считать, что наше дело начинается прямо сейчас, – Лис чуть склонил голову, лукаво глядя в глаза собеседнику, – с этого ужина. Я рад, что ты всё же смог разобраться с делами вовремя, и мы не пропустим наш медовый месяц.

– О, не напоминай о рабочих делах, – вполне натурально поморщился Оливер, – я в отпуске в последний раз был полтора года назад, так что это тебе спасибо за идею с поездкой, а то так и не вырвался бы ещё пару месяцев, – ответный взгляд был достаточно тёплым и благодарным – парень и правда давно полноценно не отдыхал.

– Это скорее эгоизм, а не забота о тебе. Попробуй вот это, – Лис чуть придвинул к собеседнику одну из тарелок – естественный жест того, кто проделывает такое по нескольку раз на дню, подсунуть самое вкусное или поделиться тем, что понравилось ему самому, чтобы узнать мнение. – Хочу, чтобы хотя бы на пару дней ты был только моим без всей этой мути бесконечных дел.

– Всё равно всё к лучшему, – Оливер улыбнулся и принял угощение. – Ммм, потрясающе, обожаю морепродукты. Приятного аппетита.

– И тебе, – Лис довольно хмыкнул, словно намекая, что посоветовал это блюдо как раз из-за любви собеседника к подобной пище. – Я смогу вытащить тебя на улицу во время шествия? Это особое действо, дикая энергетика, первобытные ритмы – идеально, если хочешь отбросить всё наносное и стать только собой, это стоит небольшого дискомфорта в самом начале. Хотя ты можешь сказать «нет», я пойму, ведь толпа не всем по нраву, тем более такая, без дорогущих костюмов и галстуков, завязанных неимоверно выпендрёжными узлами, – Лисандр отвёл взгляд, делая вид, что его больше заботит бокал с терпким вином, а не ответ.

Оливер ненадолго задумался, гоняя кусочек по тарелке.

– А давай. Отдыхать, так по-настоящему, и на тебя полюбоваться без упомянутого официоза, – парень помнил, как выглядел Лис тогда в кафе, и хотел бы отложить в кладовую памяти ещё несколько таких ситуаций. – Маски там не обязательны?

– Если ты хочешь маску, хочешь потеряться под ней, то почему бы и нет? Ты не пьёшь… Сделать тебе чай?

– Нет, я пью, просто очень медленно, – в подтверждение своих слов Оливер сделал небольшой глоток. – Чай можно будет сделать позже, ближе ко сну. А по поводу масок… Ты знаешь, под ними прятаться с одной стороны легче – неизвестно, кто под ней, а с другой приметный образ привлечёт лишнее внимание, а за нами и так будут наблюдать. И целоваться неудобно, если они не тканевые, – закончил парень, смотря прямо на собеседника.

Лисандр рассмеялся, чуть запрокинув голову, легко и радостно.

– Нужно было просто сказать, что дело в поцелуях.

Оливер завис, слушая чужой смех, и с некоторым трудом взял себя в руки, снова сосредоточившись на необходимости продумать линию поведения.

– Нужно же совмещать полезное с приятным…

– Приятное с приятным, я бы сказал, – Лис выглядел так, словно наслаждался каждым словом, этим неторопливым ужином, планированием поездки, и самое интересное – это действительно было правдой, он хотел оказаться среди карнавала, среди музыки, которую чувствуешь кожей, и целовать Оливера чуть в стороне от толпы, потому что эти поцелуи были бы только для них.

– Договорились, – улыбнулся парень в ответ и уточнил: – А что по поводу путешествия на яхте? Надеюсь, у тебя нет морской болезни?

– Я свободен от подобного рода расстройств, так что яхта, ветер над морем… Это почти так же здорово, как и карнавал.

– Любишь свободу и раскованность?

– Люблю жизнь и тех, кто знает, что от неё хочет, – в тон ему ответил Лис.

– Похоже, отпуск обещает быть незабываемым, – Оливер мысленно махнул рукой на своё нежелание увлекаться новым напарником больше необходимого – про работу он всё равно не забудет, не тот характер, а дни, проведённые в компании Лисандра, послужат отличным стимулом не погибнуть в какой-нибудь заварушке, не обязательно в этой.

– Я сделаю для этого все возможное, Оливер, – имя вновь было произнесено как что-то совершенно особенное, а в глазах Лиса явный вопрос: «Решишься?» – и мягкая насмешка.

Оливер снова вспомнил, что было сказано месяц назад около кафе – похоже, Лисандр действительно не против пообщаться чуть ближе, чем это необходимо. Отказаться, изображать пару только на людях и сосредоточиться на задании, или согласиться и закрутить этот роман, неизвестно сколько продлящийся, ведь Лис интересен и ему самому…

Все эти мысли пронеслись стрелой, потянув за собой принятое решение, и парень, подняв свой бокал, негромко сказал:

– Тогда предлагаю выпить за нас и прекрасный отдых только вдвоём.

Лис довольно улыбнулся, явно понимая, какое решение было принято, и тоже поднял свой бокал.

– Значит, карнавал и морская прогулка, – подытожил Оливер. Задание состояло в передаче информации, а активный отдых – лишь декорации, но почему бы не воспользоваться ими по прямому назначению? – И как мы объясним свой вид после заплыва? Увлеклись друг другом и свалились за борт? – в глазах явно видны были смешинки.

– Я надеюсь, что все будут слишком пьяны и им не будет дела до двух супругов, которые и сами никого больше не замечают.

– Матросы и прочие работники обязательно обратят внимание на наш вид, если встретятся по дороге до каюты, – Оливер покачал головой, – так что не стоит о них забывать. А насчёт остальных отдыхающих ты прав, все будут тактично отводить глаза от не совсем обычной пары.

– А ещё там могут стоять камеры, да и за загулявшими гостями в таких местах следят очень внимательно. Я бы выбрал что-нибудь другое, но я не выбирал, – Лис говорил совершенно по-деловому, но при этом взгляд его не менялся, да вообще ничего не изменилось, только тема: он явно не собирался притворяться кем-то другим перед сидящим напротив человеком, предпочёл остаться собой, пусть и пользоваться той вводной, что ему выдали.

За разговором парни успели доесть ужин.

– Значит, продолжаем отрабатывать легенду? – Оливер огладил собеседника взглядом. – Солнце моё, ты слишком далеко сидишь, я успел соскучиться по твоему теплу…

– Тогда тебе стоит подойти ближе, – с лукавой улыбкой ответил Лис.

– С удовольствием, – парень поднялся, обошёл стол и остановился рядом, протянув руку, предлагая встать.

Лис переплёл их пальцы и, не переставая улыбаться, поднялся на ноги.

– Всё, чего я хочу? – подначил он, прежде чем позволить себе сделать следующий шаг.

– Кроме откровенного членовредительства, – Оливер свободной рукой обнял Лисандра за талию, притягивая к себе, – но, думаю, тебе это не нужно.

– А если это как раз именно то, чего я глубоко в душе хочу? – рассмеялся Лис, но не стал ждать ответа, прижался ближе, на пробу, коротко, касаясь губ Оливера, тут же попадая в плен более глубокого поцелуя «весьма неплохо» справлявшегося со своей задачей парня. Объятия быстро стали гораздо крепче, а действия – активнее: оба знали, что хотели бы получить как минимум от этого вечера и от человека рядом, и вполне представляли, как этого добиться.

Оливер за время работы агентом так и не завёл постоянных отношений – разъезды, ненормированный рабочий день, опасность для жизни не позволяли ему обречь кого-то на постоянный стресс и нервозность, так что парень обычно просто находил себе партнёра или партнёршу на один вечер или ночь в мотеле, и подобные этой ситуации были вполне знакомы – доставить друг другу удовольствие без углубления в чужие чувства и разойтись. Но на этот раз всё сложилось по-другому: к Лису он испытывал искреннюю симпатию, по всей видимости, взаимную, и хотел сделать так, чтобы от этой и нескольких следующих ночей у них остались исключительно приятные воспоминания.

На волне всех этих фоном плавающих мыслей Оливер, чувствуя, что Лисандру происходящее больше чем нравится, неохотно разорвал поцелуй и утянул парня в одну из комнат – на кровать. Лис хотел было съязвить, напомнить про неубранную посуду или сказать ещё какую-то глупость – всё, что позволило бы притормозить и немного отдышаться, вернуть ясность мыслям, но потом лишь улыбнулся в поцелуй: у них будет на это время, чуть позже, а пока лучше дать себе волю, с предвкушением выпутывать Оливера из одежды и этим мешать ему сделать то же самое с собой. С распределением ролей парни тоже разобрались сразу и окончательно потерялись в ласке и чувственном удовольствии, в чужом нежданном тепле и умелых прикосновениях, не думая о завтрашней опасной работе и полученном задании – здесь и сейчас был нужен и важен только партнёр.

– Медовый месяц начался чуть раньше, – Лис улыбался, его губы чуть припухли от поцелуев, и он совершенно не торопился отстраняться, явно чувствуя себя комфортно в руках Оливера.

– А что не так? – чужой голос звучал немного глухо – парень зарылся носом в растрёпанные волосы Лисандра. – И вообще, у нас первая брачная ночь, – добавил он с коротким смешком.

– А вот это я упустил, – рассмеялся Лис.

– Зато завтра и правда будем выглядеть довольными жизнью и друг другом. Ты потрясающий, надо было ещё месяц назад всё-таки выкроить время на полноценное свидание…

– Я редко себе позволяю полноценные свиданья, но ты и сам это понимаешь, ведь так? Но знаешь, с тобой могло бы быть иначе, ведь тебе не нужно объяснять причин решений.

– Подобная роскошь – не с нашей работой, – Оливер вздохнул, неосознанно сжав руки крепче, – так что будем ловить момент.

– Пока момент не поймал нас… Расслабься. Молодожёны, помнишь? Больше ничего. И сейчас я собираюсь как следует оттянуться, чтобы точно знать, что ждёт меня во время медового месяца.

– Совсем расслабляться чревато, – тихо рассмеялся Оливер в ответ, – но если ты мне поможешь… – прозрачный намёк был понят совершенно правильно, и комната вновь наполнилась звуками поцелуев, шорохом ткани и прочими атрибутами приятного времяпрепровождения.

Перед сном они все же выпили чаю и подробнее обговорили завтрашний день, не сбрасывая, впрочем, масок молодых супругов: ни слова о работе, она сама догонит их, но уже не сегодня.

Самолёт вылетал около полудня, так что парням утром вполне хватило времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, позавтракать и не торопясь добраться до аэропорта.

Среди толпы улетающих и встречающих легко затеряться, тем более у них только ручная кладь и это явно облегчило им жизнь, но всё равно пришлось торчать в очереди у стойки регистрации. Лисандр вроде скучающе огляделся вокруг, заметил знакомое лицо в одной из кофеен и, нежно улыбнувшись Оливеру, спросил:

– Принести тебе кофе? Здесь варят неплохой капучино, я как раз успею вернуться к тому моменту, как подойдёт очередь.

– Спасибо, солнце моё, не откажусь, – парень помнил, что им ещё нужно получить конверт, так что не удивился подобному манёвру. – Постарайся не опоздать, – и коротко коснулся чужих губ.

– Не волнуйся, – Лис несколько поспешно ушёл прочь, для всех как торопящийся вернуться обратно влюблённый, и этой же поспешностью легко объяснить то, что он наткнулся на выходящего из кафе мужчину. Извинения так искренни, что заподозрить ничего не выйдет, и, конечно, никто не обратил внимания на небольшой конверт, который перекочевал в карман лёгкой куртки.

Оливер проводил Лисандра взглядом и снова посмотрел на очередь у стойки. Пока всё в порядке, даже если кто-то и наблюдает за гостями аэропорта, ничего предосудительного он не заметит.

– Твой кофе, – рядом раздался знакомый голос, как-то слишком быстро. – Осторожно, горячий.

– Спасибо, – тепло улыбнулся Оливер в ответ, забирая стакан и чуть дольше необходимого задержав руку, вспоминая вчерашний вечер и так же переданную чашку с чаем.

С регистрацией наконец покончено, и можно перейти в закрытую зону, где чуть тише и безопасней для них, но сейчас о безопасности не думали оба, словно решив для себя, что это действительно просто отпуск. Так даже сыграть невозможно, всё же проведённая вместе ночь добавила им достоверности. Негромкий разговор – обсуждение предстоящего полёта и отдыха, пусть они вчера и обговорили многое – и сидение плечо к плечу в соседних креслах в ожидании разрешения на посадку, чужие взгляды не трогали обоих, парни были слишком сосредоточены друг на друге.

– Мечтаю о море и о тебе в каплях солёной воды, – Лис чуть прикрыл глаза, а сидящий через проход от них и бросающий любопытные взгляды парень покраснел и слишком поспешно уткнулся в свой планшет. Лисандр едва заметно улыбнулся, понимая, что ему это нравится – выставлять напоказ то, что всегда тщательно скрывал.

– Закатные солнечные лучи, тёплый песок под ногами и никого больше рядом, – в тон ему продолжил Оливер, живо представив довольно заманчивую картинку: он несколько лет назад отдыхал у воды, правда, один, так что сейчас собирался наверстать всё упущенное. – Или всё-таки будем смущать остальных отдыхающих? – парень тихо рассмеялся, прикоснувшись губами к чужому виску.

– Я хотел бы смущать, но, с другой стороны, не хочу, чтобы на тебя, отпустившего себя, смотрел хоть кто-то, кроме меня. Слишком красивое зрелище.

– Значит, дождёмся того момента, как вернёмся в номер, – Лис получил ещё один лёгкий поцелуй в уголок губ, и Оливер поднял голову. – Почти пора, объявили посадку на наш рейс.

– Мы успеем, – отмахнулся Лисандр, которому было слишком уютно сидеть вот так, привалившись к его плечу, и не хотелось вскакивать и бежать куда-то прямо сейчас, – одну минуту.

– Точнее, минут пять точно, посмотри, сколько народу, – хмыкнул Оливер, – самолёт явно будет полон под завязку.

– Тем лучше, – улыбнулся Лис, которого явно не тревожило происходящее, но вот он вскинулся и неохотно отстранился, позволив себе лишь поцелуй в уголок губ, такой же, каким чуть раньше одарил его Оливер. – Пойдём.

Немного позже парни заняли свои места, и самолёт оторвался от земли – впереди несколько часов полёта, надёжное плечо рядом, на которое снова можно опереться, и облака за стеклом иллюминатора. Лис почти сразу уснул, словно переключатель какой-то сработал, или просто привычка, Оливер только мягко улыбнулся и замер, чтобы его не побеспокоить – идеальная картинка, но в глубине души парень уже понимал, что хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда, а не только на время выполнения поставленной задачи.

Просьба пристегнуть ремни заставила Лисандра проснуться и сонно улыбнуться в ответ на внимательный взгляд.

– Скоро будем на море, – мурлыкнул он.

– Ветер, брызги и запах соли, всё, как ты хотел, – очередной нежный, но короткий поцелуй, чтобы не увлекаться. – Осталось совсем немного.

– Я знаю. Только мы оба забываем про скучное заселение и прочие мелочи.

– Да ну, у нас же нет горы чемоданов, и отель не президентского уровня, так что это всё пройдёт быстро. Хотя до него ещё добраться нужно будет, – показательно вздохнул Оливер, – но, с другой стороны, уже начнём осматривать город, пусть и из окна автомобиля.

– Экскурсия прямо с порога, – усмехнулся Лис, – мне подходит, к тому же ты рядом.

– Я всегда рядом, солнце моё.

Вот и самолёт позади, а перед парнями ярко-синее небо, жаркое солнце, особый запах приморского города, быстрая чужая речь и много улыбок – создавалось впечатление, что и местные жители, и такие же туристы, как они, все заражались этим теплом и атмосферой скорого праздника.

Лисандр с улыбкой отшил нескольких слишком назойливых таксистов, легко говоря на их родном языке.

– Хочу выбрать что-нибудь сам, – едва ли Оливеру нужны были объяснения, но для их ролей такое было бы уместным, – возможно, нечто пафосное или необычное, ты же не против?

– Лимузин? – усмехнулся тот. – Как у той пары, что расписывалась перед нами?

– Нет, что-то менее… – Лис сделал вид, что не может подобрать верное слово. – Просто менее, но явно не что-то безликое и однотипное.

Машину он вскоре выбрал, сам же договорился о стоимости поездки и с довольным видом затянул Оливера на заднее сиденье.

– Можно начинать экскурсию, – заявил Лисандр, улыбаясь, но смотрел при этом только на своего спутника: он явно казался интересней того, что происходит за окном.

– Как скажешь, солнце моё, – улыбка у Лиса была на диво заразительной, да и сам парень буквально лучился довольством жизнью, так что Оливер не удержался, обнял его, правда, убедившись, что водитель смотрит на дорогу, а не на пассажиров, и втянул в очередной поцелуй.

Их отель был буквально в нескольких шагах от моря, но при этом в достаточном отдалении от улиц, где пройдёт карнавал. Лис собирался обязательно поблагодарить снабженцев за такой замечательный выбор, но сейчас его больше заботила возможность оказаться наедине с Оливером, и вовсе не по очевидной причине обоюдной заинтересованности, он всего лишь устал выискивать опасность за каждым поворотом.

Заселение прошло штатно, и парни наконец закрыли дверь за собой, отсекая посторонние взгляды и возможное лишнее внимание. Оливер, мгновенно посерьёзнев, успокаивающе погладил Лиса по плечу и прошёлся по месту их временного обитания, внимательно осматривая обстановку.

– Вид из окна не самый удачный, из соседнего здания половина номера как на ладони.

– Тогда будем надеяться, что сейчас за нами наблюдают, – Лис улыбнулся и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, естественным жестом обнял Оливера, – и увидят лишь влюблённую пару, которой нет дела до окружающего мира.

– Надеюсь, пока не прослушивают, – невесело хмыкнул тот, – а то были прецеденты… – парень снова зарылся носом в волосы Лисандра, вдыхая запах. – Разбираем вещи и спускаемся на ужин?

– Да, а потом идём купаться.

– Море на закате, отличная идея, – Оливер на время отложил невесёлые мысли, всколыхнутые необходимостью работать, а не отдыхать, и улыбнулся. – Вот только ещё раз тебя поцелую, и пойдём.

– Если ты ещё раз меня поцелуешь, мы уже никуда не пойдём, – Лис весьма неубедительно отстранился.

– Ничего, мы всё наверстаем, – Оливер просто взял его за руку и потянул к выходу, – а пока пища телесная и духовная.

– Действительно, давай покажемся людям. В конце концов, во время медового месяца принято ещё и хвастаться друг другом.

– Скорее, тем, что рядом такое чудо, – хмыкнул Оливер, закрывая дверь, – и оно только твоё.

– Смотри, я могу привыкнуть, – не переставая улыбаться, тихо сказал Лис.

– Я был бы не против, – серьёзно ответил парень, по-прежнему крепко держа его руку и идя по коридору к лифту.

– Тогда решили, – хмыкнул Лисандр после недолгого молчания. – Знаешь, во время карнавала хочу показать тебе одно очень интересное место, – они как раз вышли из лифта, и у разговора появились случайные свидетели, так что стоило помнить, что необходимо вписать истинную цель их пребывания здесь в легенду, – уверен, ты никогда это не забудешь, пусть нам на время и придётся покинуть шествие.

– С тобой – куда угодно, солнце моё, у тебя настоящий талант находить интересные и необычные места, – улыбнулся Оливер, игнорируя неодобрительное фырканье со стороны, – так что пропуск части карнавала – небольшая плата.

– Польщён.

Лис дурачился, того и гляди начал бы раскланиваться, словно Оливер – часть благодарной публики, но за разговором они успели дойти до входа в ресторан при отеле, где вышколенный персонал, никак не показывая своего отношения к несколько необычно ведущим себя гостям, провёл их к нужному столику.

За ужином они всё же вели себя достаточно сдержанно, отчасти и из-за того, чтобы понять, проявляет ли к ним кто-то интерес не просто как к эпатирующей публику одним своим существованием паре. Лисандр давно не работал «в поле», но отчего-то был уверен, что почувствует тот самый взгляд, когда в тебе видят цель, но сейчас этого не было, лишь праздный интерес, и не более. Либо они слишком чисто играли, либо те, кому необходима информация, что есть у них, ещё не спешили проявлять себя.

А после парни не спеша пошли в сторону моря. Солнце уже едва касалось крыш домов и золотило редкие облака, заставив людей, переживших дневную жару, высыпать на улицы – множество туристов, торговцы, развлекающие – в такой толпе легко затеряться, и в ней никто не косился на снова держащихся за руки Лиса и Оливера. Но из толпы так хочется вырваться, оценить простор морской глади без мелькающих туда-сюда фигур, закрыть глаза и слушать шум прибоя, а не чужой смех и музыку.

Тихое место вдали от основного спуска к воде всё же нашлось, пусть до него и пришлось идти почти полчаса неспешным шагом. Лис присел у воды, позволяя подбежавшей волне намочить руку, и счастливо рассмеялся.

– Здесь так красиво, – он обернулся, не скрывая восторга в глазах, – чувствуешь, в воздухе словно разлита свобода.

Оливер с искренним восхищением улыбнулся в ответ:

– Ты прав, хочется забыть обо всём и просто наслаждаться моментом.

– И пока мы вполне можем это сделать, – Лис буквально на несколько секунд стал серьёзным: там, в толпе, ему показалось, что он увидел знакомый силуэт, но едва ли это было правдой, просто воображение сыграло с ним злую шутку, – иди сюда.

Оливер опустился на песок рядом и глубоко вдохнул солёный воздух. У них есть всего пара дней здесь, у моря, нужно успеть напитаться солнцем, особой атмосферой, теплом и лаской – работа прежде всего, но Лисандр как-то незаметно стал важен не меньше полученного задания. Парень усилием воли отложил мысли о деле на потом и посмотрел на своего спутника: тот выглядел скорее как шкодливый подросток и явно не собирался задумываться ни о чём, кроме того момента, в котором сейчас находился.

– Ты хорошо плаваешь?

– Да. У нас же короткий морской круиз впереди, помнишь? Предлагаешь потренироваться прямо сейчас? – усмехнулся Оливер.

– Нет, просто хотел уточнить, – Лис вдруг поменялся, сам не понимая, зачем вмешивает что-то серьёзное в этот момент, который только между ними. – Я уверен, что для этого задания о нас узнали всё возможное и, может, немного невозможного, но всё же я должен был знать.

Оливер перевёл взгляд на бескрайнюю водную гладь.

– Скажи, а почему ты сменил сферу деятельности? – тихо спросил он. – Начальство отзывалось о тебе как о замечательном работнике, и я сам это вижу. Хотя если причины слишком серьёзны, можешь не отвечать.

– Устал, – Лиса уже давно не трогала та история, к тому же стыдиться её не стоило: тогда он остался в образе до конца, смешно, но даже лечение его оплатила тогдашняя цель – идеально отыгранная партия, как говорили в управлении, и всё же рассказывать подробности не хотелось, – настолько устал, что напоролся на пулю, пока восстанавливался, направили к аналитикам, и оказалось, что это весьма интересно. И вот я здесь, – он улыбнулся и развёл руками, – видимо, есть вещи, которые остаются с тобой навсегда.

– Карма, – невесело рассмеялся Оливер. – А я обычно ищу людей, а не изображаю кого-то, кем не являюсь, новый опыт, так сказать. Ладно, не будем о грустном, – он встряхнулся и, устроившись поудобнее, обнял Лиса за плечи, – лучше наслаждаться редкими минутами покоя и отличной компанией, – в подтверждение своих слов парень коснулся чужих губ.

– И насколько ты изображаешь кого-то другого сейчас? – с мягким смешком уточнил Лис, не принимая попытки Оливера изменить тему: он должен был знать, – потому что я наедине с тобой не прячусь под маской.

– А разве похоже, что я играю? – выражение лица парня не изменилось ни на йоту – всё то же восхищение «супругом» и довольство обстановкой. – И я ведь уже сказал, что по-настоящему рад быть рядом с тобой.

– Это я тоже должен был уточнить, – Лис, словно извиняясь, придвинулся ещё ближе и, чуть развернувшись в объятиях, коротко поцеловал спутника. – Прости. Иногда так легко заиграться…

– Всё в порядке, я понимаю.

Время серьёзных разговоров закончилось, и парни просто сидели, обнявшись, слушали море и крики чаек и целовались, впитывая тепло клонящегося к горизонту солнца и чужих рук.

Закат окрасил всё вокруг в совершенно нереальные цвета, они словно оказались в другом, волшебном мире.

– Вернёмся в отель?

– Я ещё хотел бы поплавать вечером, но это можно сделать и завтра после шествия, – Оливер не спешил разжимать руки, – а пока и правда стоит вернуться.

– Мы можем и поплавать, – пожал плечами Лис, – когда взойдёт луна, на пляже рядом с отелем должно быть уже меньше людей.

– Увидим. Если по-прежнему будет желание и силы, – парень лукаво улыбнулся и, легко поднявшись, протянул руку. – Идём, солнце моё.

– Да, – принимая его помощь, Лисандр встал рядом, удерживая их на месте ровно на один поцелуй.

По дороге к отелю Оливер в какой-то момент чуть крепче сжал пальцы Лиса: показалось, что он поймал чужой настороженный, а не просто любопытный или осуждающий взгляд. Вполне возможно, представители конкурирующей организации уже здесь…

– Всё хорошо, – как можно безмятежнее улыбнулся парень в ответ на немой вопрос, – по крайней мере пока.

– Скажи, если что-то изменится, хотя лучше бы всему этому подождать, я сегодня настроен на совершенно иное окончание дня.

– Конечно, – ощущение уже пропало, и Оливер немного успокоился.

– Как насчёт вина в номер или шампанского? Очень в стиле, знаешь ли.

– Лучше вина, как вчера, и лёгкую закуску.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Лис.

Они и правда сделали заказ, который пообещали доставить через десять минут, и поднялись наверх. В ожидании работника отеля Оливер снова прошёлся по номеру и, потакая разыгравшейся паранойе, задёрнул тяжёлые плотные шторы, закрывая происходящее в комнате от возможных наблюдателей.

– Стоило начать демонстративно раздеваться перед этим, – рассмеялся Лис, хотя против он не был, здесь и сейчас хотелось уединения, насколько это, конечно, было возможно.

– Ну уж нет, не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё любовался тобой больше положенного, – возразил Оливер, отойдя от окна. – Завтра у нас и так будет совсем не деловой вид…

– Разве это плохо?

– Ни в коем случае, – разговор прервался негромким стуком в дверь. – А вот и наше вино.

– Я уже почти забыл о нём.

Оливер только хмыкнул и пошёл открывать.

Вечер определённо удался, парни успели и поговорить ни о чём, и выпить вино, и нацеловаться вдоволь, и всё-таки поплавать в тёплом почти ночном море – недалеко, конечно, чтобы не рисковать и не заставлять друг друга нервничать.

Утро началось с приглушённого света, льющегося из окна, и такого же приглушённого ощущения надвигающейся опасности. Но даже это не заставило вывернуться из объятий, хотелось ещё хоть миг урвать у этого сонного счастья.

– Доброе утро, – Лис был взъерошенным и поразительно счастливым. – Просыпаться рядом становится хорошей традицией, – ему было так тепло сейчас, и даже зудящий в подсознании противный звоночек не мог испортить этого.

– Доброе утро, солнце моё, – улыбнулся Оливер в ответ. – Традиция отличная, ты прав, – нежный поцелуй в подтверждение. – Когда нам там нужно выбираться в город? – парень несколько лениво потянулся: да, планов на сегодняшний день много, и чутьё подсказывало, что легко им не будет, но хотелось урвать ещё хоть немного блаженного спокойствия.

– В сам город – где-то к полудню, – Лисандр что-то прикинул, пытаясь понять, как же лучше поступить. Да, он хотел оказаться среди захваченной единым духом толпы, хотел потеряться в ней вместе с Оливером, показать ему это чувство в надежде, что тот его оценит, но нужно думать и о необходимых для работы вещах. – Можем пообедать в одном из заведений чуть в стороне от стекающихся на карнавал людей, можем остаться в отеле и прийти чуть позже, здесь нет разницы, на самом деле, мы в любом случае не пропустим самое интересное.

– В город всё равно нужно, так что, наверное, пообедаем там, – отозвался Оливер, вспомнив их примерный план действий. – Заодно и на шествие посмотрим краем глаза.

– Можем и не краем глаза, мы успеем, даже если окунёмся в него с головой. Ты хочешь этого?

– Ты так вдохновлённо об этом рассказывал, что мне правда стало интересно, и если будет время и возможность, то почему бы и нет?

– Вот мы и определились с этим днём.

Время до полудня пролетело быстро, и парни, собравшись, очередным поцелуем чуть приглушили нервозность и вышли из номера.

– Почти выбрал место для обеда, – чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить тишину, сказал Лис: им явно не стоило даже пытаться поймать такси, всё одно центр был закрыт для транспорта.

– Пафосное или простое? – хмыкнул Оливер. – Хотя откуда простые места в этом квартале…

– Зря ты так, – покачал головой Лис, – здесь есть абсолютно очаровательные небольшие кофейни, как раз о такой я и говорю.

– Приходилось тут бывать?

– Я думал, ты об этом уже догадался по моей увлечённости карнавалом.

– Чтобы чем-то увлекаться, вовсе не обязательно видеть это вживую или быть там, где это происходит, – парень пожал плечами, – можно же тихо восхищаться на расстоянии, со стороны. Хотя в нашем случае это к лучшему, – он приобнял Лиса и поцеловал в уголок губ – да, в воздухе витала атмосфера скорого праздника, но вместе с тем – только для них – напряжённости, а значит, стоит снова вспомнить об их роли никого вокруг не замечающих молодожёнов.

Лисандр обнял его в ответ и утянул в ту же сторону, куда спешили остальные люди – он не собирался отвечать, рассказывать о том, что карнавал можно только почувствовать, и никак иначе.

Магазины, вывески, прохожие в яркой одежде – чем ближе парни подходили к центру, тем больше их становилось, всё это рябило в глазах и заставляло оглядываться в некотором восхищении, заряжаться энергией толпы и крепче перехватить чужую руку, чтобы не потеряться в толчее. И тем удивительней оказалась тихая улица и небольшое заведение, куда они в итоге пришли: да, здесь хватало людей, но все они, казалось, никуда не торопились, лишь спокойно ждали чего-то, понятного только им. Столик тоже словно ждал их, так что оставалось только устроиться и сделать заказ подошедшему официанту.

– Ты с каждым часом всё больше удивляешь и восхищаешь, солнце моё, – Оливер по дороге к их месту успел мазнуть взглядом по помещению и убедиться, что на них не обращают особого внимания. – С нетерпением жду, что же будет дальше.

– Как и я…

Обед прошёл спокойно, и парни, рассчитавшись, вышли на улицу. Оливер, чуть прищурясь на ярком солнце после почти полумрака кафе, посмотрел по сторонам и едва заметно напрягся: по другой стороне улицы шёл человек, которого парень век бы не видел.

– Нам пора, а то опоздаем, – Оливер крепко взял Лиса за руку и потянул прочь.

Тот не стал упираться, мгновенно понимая, что это не просто торопливость, и радуясь тому, что до тайника с оружием от этой тихой улицы не так уж и далеко.

Только завернув за угол, Оливер стёр с лица безмятежное выражение и уточнил:

– Похоже, вчера нас всё-таки заметили, а сейчас убедились в этом. Скорее, в этих проулках опаснее, чем в центре.

– Ты увидел кого-то знакомого? Уверен, что он может быть связан с нашим заданием, может, это случайность или частный интерес? – говоря, Лис, поспешил в сторону более оживлённой улицы, решив, что сейчас короткая дорога может оказаться для них бесконечно длиннее.

– Не просто знакомого, а человека, который тоже ищет других людей. Не коллегу, а наёмника. Причём весьма умного и беспринципного. Поэтому лучше перестраховаться.

– И всё же? Он искал нас, есть такой шанс? – гомон толпы почти поглотил, стёр его слова, но Лису было всё равно: здесь и сейчас он очень хотел только добраться до оружия, хоть и понимал, что оно даст лишь лживое ощущение безопасности, на самом деле они гораздо лучшая добыча, чем охотники.

– Есть, – Оливер обернулся, профессиональным взглядом прочесав народ за спиной. – Чёрт, опять он.

– Сюда.

Лис втянул напарника в водоворот толпы, крепко держа за запястье и мгновенно ловя нужный ритм, словно в танце, он вливался в потоки, что образовывали спешащие люди, и всё быстрее приближался к цели. Лисандр очень надеялся, что преследователь не рискнёт повторить их манёвр или, попробовав, завязнет в толпе. Оливер же и хотел бы прочувствовать энергетику приближавшегося карнавала, но необходимость сосредоточенности не позволяла полностью отдаться происходящему: где-то за спиной опасность, а у них ещё целых полдня до выполнения задания, так что парень с приклеенной улыбкой спешил за Лисом и прикидывал, как бы им вернуться в отель без проблем.

В толчее время, казалось, растянулось до бесконечности, и чтобы перейти не такую уж и широкую улицу, потребовалась целая вечность, зато больше нигде рядом не маячили преследователи, насколько, конечно, мог судить Лис, ныряя в подворотню.

– Здесь недалеко есть небольшой магазинчик с ячейками для почты, тихое место, – поспешно заговорил Лисандр и назвал адрес и номер ячейки: он не знал, что было во вводной спутника, вдруг как раз этот момент был упущен, а им придётся разлучиться, – аренда на нашу фамилию.

– Да, я знаю, не знаю только короткий путь к нужному месту, – кивнул Оливер. – Надеюсь, в агентстве нет «крота», и нас не поджидают как раз там.

– Если бы он был, нас бы ждали у трапа самолёта, – хмыкнул Лис.

– Не зарекайся, – хмыкнул Оливер, – лучше быть готовыми ко всему.

– Разве ж я спорю?

До места добрались без приключений, да и внутри магазинчика было тихо и спокойно, а продавец делал вид, что не замечает гостей, так что забрать то, что им приготовили, не составило труда. Парни немного пожалели, что не зашли сюда ещё вчера, пусть с оружием ходить было не очень удобно, но оно добавило бы немного уверенности во время предыдущей встречи с наёмником.

– В конечном итоге нам нужно добраться до пристани чуть позже заката, возвращаться в отель будет глупо, там нас могут ждать. Итак? Теряемся в толпе, или есть другие идеи?

– Попробуем потеряться, так есть шанс, что обойдётся без привлечения лишнего внимания. Но всё равно смотрим во все глаза, – и Оливер описал примерные черты их преследователя и то, во что тот был одет. – До центра и шествия всего несколько улиц, идём.

– Ты надеешься, что он один? – проходя мимо него, заметил Лисандр.

– Не уверен, но да, надеюсь, ведь настолько я знаю, обычно так и происходит.

– О чём ты? Обычно так и происходит? Если эта информация так важна, нас будут загонять толпой, пока мы не окажемся в углу… Прости. Это слишком резко. Мне не стоило, – Лис, пользуясь тем, что они в достаточно закрытом месте, постарался разместить оружие как можно незаметней под весьма лёгкой одеждой.

– Этот наёмник обычно работает один, – пояснил Оливер, делая то же самое. – Шеф подозревал, что от нас скорее просто постараются избавиться, потому и такая заметная роль – мы постоянно на виду.

– Но на самом деле эта роль нам не поможет… Знаешь, сколько людей пропадает без следа в этой стране? Будь осторожен, Оливер, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, – с этими словами Лис потянул его на открытое, людное пространство, до которого они не дошли совсем немного: из-за угла вывернул тот самый знакомый Оливеру наёмник, судя по лицу, узнавший и их и явно потянувшийся за оружием. Проверять парни не стали, резко развернувшись и свернув в боковой переулок. От стены с тихим щелчком отскочил кусочек камня: выходит, они не ошиблись, оружие было, и его весьма легко пустили в ход.

Оливер выругался сквозь зубы, тоже вооружился и, посекундно оглядываясь, бросил:

– Веди, я прикрою, – их преследователь снова появился в поле зрения, но сумел уклониться от ответной пули.

Лисандр хотел бы поспорить, но правда была в том, что он знал дорогу лучше, а вот насчёт стрельбы у него были приличные такие сомнения. Это не тир, где он прекрасно сдавал все нормативы, это было больше похоже на тот раз, когда его ранили.

– За мной, быстро, – Лис не хотел, чтобы его спутник пострадал, боялся этого, так что с выбором маршрута даже не раздумывал.

Парни запетляли по узким улочкам. В шуме приближающегося карнавала, к которому всё никак не получалось выйти, почти не было слышно грохота выстрелов, но им везло, Оливер пару раз, повинуясь какому-то шестому чувству, резко дёргал Лиса в сторону, уводя их обоих с траектории полёта пули, и на секунду замирал, прицеливаясь.

Наконец впереди очередного проулка показалась разношёрстная толпа, в которую парни практически врезались, теперь всё зависело от того, успеют ли они уйти достаточно далеко до того момента, как их догонят. Оливер на ходу засунул пистолет за ремень, прикрыв его рубашкой, и, чуть облегчённо выдохнув, устремился вслед за по-прежнему державшим его за руку Лисандром, лавируя между людьми и стараясь никого не толкать, что, впрочем, было весьма проблематично в такой толпе. Несколько раз они меняли направление движения – совершенно нелогично и словно бы спонтанно, но всё же у Лиса явно была какая-то цель, и он ей следовал. Оливер периодически оглядывался, высматривая их преследователя, но так его и не заметил: похоже, им всё-таки удалось скрыться, оставалось надеяться, что их действия не просчитаны и их не будут ждать перед конечным пунктом пути.

– Куда мы? – уточнил Оливер, дождавшись очередного относительно тихого участка на краю толпы.

– Пока всё ещё пытаемся затеряться в городе, у нас слишком много времени до отплытия.

– Что ж, может, тогда действительно оценим, что люди находят во всём этом? – парень кивнул в сторону одной из движущихся по проспекту ярко украшенных платформ. – Здесь и сейчас мы в относительной безопасности.

– Тогда нам стоит вернуться в толпу, ближе к этой яркости, ближе к музыке, – Лис был не против, он несколько предвкушающе улыбнулся: пусть в сложившейся ситуации их выбор отдавал лёгким бредом, но, с другой стороны, от них больше ждут того, что они забьются в какую-нибудь нору, а не будут в самом центре толпы, – если ты этого хочешь.

– Ты так просто вдохновлённо об этом рассказывал…

– Тогда вперёд, – позвал Лисандр, практически маня за собой.

Оливер сначала притянул парня поближе, чтобы обнять и поцеловать, окончательно успокаиваясь – они живы и целы, – а потом несколько шало улыбнулся:

– Да, солнце моё, идём.

Лис улыбнулся в ответ, утягивая его в водоворот красок, держась как можно ближе: он показывал этот мир в том числе и через свои прикосновения, через стук своего сердца почти в такт музыке, через дыхание, касающееся чужой кожи. Среди всей этой яркости и шума, людей, то и дело предлагающих выпивку или утягивающих их в водоворот дикого бессвязного танца, они всё равно оставались вдвоём, наверное, даже ближе, чем все разы до этого, и в то же время они были частью толпы, это подавляло – понимать, что ты лишь отголосок ритма чего-то огромного и отчасти страшного, неконтролируемого.

– Ты видишь? – Лис не отказал себе в очередном поцелуе и заглянул в глаза Оливеру, отчаянно надеясь на то, что тот поймёт, о чём он хочет сказать.

Парень только улыбнулся с некоторой безуминкой и потянул своего спутника прочь из толпы. Лисандр был прав: ритм музыки, бешеная энергетика карнавала, искренние улыбки и смех заставили ненадолго отбросить всё наносное, поэтому Оливер нашёл ближайший закуток между домами, скрытый от посторонних взглядов, прижал Лиса к стене и, жадно поцеловав, опустился ниже, расстёгивая мешающую сейчас одежду. Не до конца схлынувший адреналин, острота ощущений, умелые действия, необычное место, осознание, что их может увидеть кто угодно в такой ситуации, заставили Лисандра беспомощно вцепиться в шершавую стену дома и уже через пару минут не сдержать едва слышный в окружающем шуме стон. Оливер, уткнувшись лбом в его живот, в несколько движений довёл до разрядки и себя и, сдавленно выдохнув, поднялся на ноги.

– Ты был прав, сам себя не узнаю…

– Или, наоборот, наконец узнал, – Лис с трудом смог собрать слова в осмысленную фразу.

– Только с тобой и ради тебя, солнце моё, – парень привёл их одежду в порядок и улыбнулся: – Пойдём в какое-нибудь кафе ближе к пристани? Не хочу тебя смущать собственным вкусом.

– Думаешь, ты меня этим смутишь?

Взгляд напротив светился той же сумасшедшинкой, и Оливер не удержался, снова обняв Лиса и втягивая его в поцелуй, не встречая сопротивления, только азарт и нежелание отпускать.

До кафе с видом на море парни всё же добрались – не спеша, делясь впечатлениями от увиденного и пережитого: они снова были лишь парой на отдыхе, даже оружие, всё ещё скрытое под одеждой, не помогало настроиться на работу. Яхта, на которой планировалась ночная прогулка вдоль берега, начинала принимать пассажиров перед самым закатом, так что у них была ещё пара часов на то, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Парни провели их в практически звенящей тишине, снова переживая всё случившееся, но вот время вышло, и пришла пора делать следующий шаг.

На борт Лисандр и Оливер поднялись едва ли не самыми первыми, предварительно по возможности осторожно осмотрев пристань и не найдя знакомого лица. Получив по бокалу шампанского от услужливого стюарда, они отошли чуть в сторону туда, где ещё не было никого из гостей и не наблюдалось членов экипажа.

– Нужно избавиться от оружия, – с лёгким сомнением сказал Лис.

– Отплывём от берега, когда стемнеет, тогда и выбросим, – Оливер несколько напряжённо смотрел на трап, по которому потихоньку поднимались остальные туристы. – Сейчас опасно, и я всё же не уверен, что на борту нет никого лишнего.

– Действительно, это было бы неосмотрительно с нашей стороны. Здесь красиво, – Лис посмотрел на береговую линию, что светилась огнями в приближающихся сумерках, и отпил из своего бокала.

– Очень, – парень перевёл взгляд на своего спутника и невольно залюбовался: карнавал и морской ветер растрепали Лису волосы и придали здоровый румянец щекам и блеск – глазам. Оливер, потакая своему желанию быть рядом, чуть сместился и обнял его. – Но ты всё же лучше.

– Вот теперь ты меня смущаешь, – улыбнулся Лисандр, прижимаясь к нему ближе, – на самом деле.

– И в чём разница? – короткий поцелуй в уголок губ.

– Поступки и слова, – Лис отвёл взгляд, – точнее, интонация, с которой эти слова сказаны, разные вещи, разная степень эмоциональной вовлеченности, если позволишь.

Оливер помолчал, допив своё шампанское.

– Сейчас не совсем подходящее время для подобных слов, но я всё ещё не хочу тебя отпускать, когда всё закончится.

– Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом. Думаю, и мне стоит сказать, что я твой, пока ты этого хочешь. Пусть это тоже прозвучит несвоевременно.

Оливер просто прижал его крепче и тут же немного напрягся: показалось, что в толпе на берегу мелькнул тот самый наёмник, но это ощущение сразу пропало.

– Возможно, на нервах уже вижу то, чего нет, – пояснил парень на вопросительный взгляд.

– Но даже если это нервы, нам всё равно нужно быть внимательней к окружающему, потому что пока мы видим лишь друг друга.

– Ты прав, – и Оливер снова сосредоточился на происходящем вокруг.

Они так и простояли у перил до тех пор, пока не поднялся якорь и яхта не начала неторопливое движение. Гид рассказывал о видах, что открывались по мере проплывания мимо, но его рассказ проходил мимо парней: они ждали того момента, когда начнётся веселье, заиграет музыка, и всё это даст им шанс улизнуть.

Тропические сумерки сгустились быстро, и основная масса народу переместилась на верхнюю палубу, а Лис и Оливер отошли к корме, снова подальше от чужих глаз.

– Осталось чуть больше десяти минут до того момента, как яхта бросит якорь.

Оливер кивнул и в очередной раз огляделся.

– Вроде тихо. Избавляемся от лишнего груза?

– Да, – согласился Лисандр.

Пистолет с тихим плеском ушёл в воду. Наверное, они не должны были этого делать, но конец задания уже близок, а яхта прибудет к другой пристани, где есть сигнальная рамка, и им не к чему привлекать лишнее внимание. Оливер сделал то же самое и облокотился на перила, вглядываясь в темноту.

– Нам во-о-он туда, – он указал на едва видневшуюся на горизонте громаду корабля. – Не до него самого, конечно, слишком далеко, нас должен подобрать катер. Давай немного отойдём, там прыгать будет удобнее.

– И незаметней. С трудом сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы оставить обувь на палубе… – усмехнулся Лис.

– Ничего, это не горные тяжёлые ботинки, не утянут, – хмыкнул Оливер, не спеша идя к выбранному месту. – И мы обязательно вернёмся.

Вот только дойти он не успел: из темноты стремительно выступила фигура, хватая его, слишком уверенно и выверенно прижимая к себе и приставляя к голове пистолет. Старый знакомый замершего, чтобы не провоцировать, Оливера, слишком профессиональный захват и явное намерение убить в случае сопротивления. Лисандр на одних инстинктах сделал шаг вперёд, пытаясь защитить, пусть умом и понимал, что ничего не сможет сейчас сделать: оружия нет, даже угрожать нечем. Если бы хотя бы нож…

– Тише-тише-тише, – скороговоркой заговорил напавший, – давайте без глупостей. Мы же не хотим привлечь лишнее внимание, нам не нужны жертвы.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Лис мог бы отыграть изумление, испуг – то, что почувствовал бы молодой супруг, жизнь которого далека от оружия и смертей, вот только толку от этого не было: Оливера узнали, а значит, понимали, что его спутник – тоже не случайный человек.

– Ваш груз.

– И я должен тебе его отдать, потому что?..

– Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы он жил. Маски затягивают, особенно если они ими не являются. Конверт.

Лисандр закусил губу, его взгляд лихорадочно метался по палубе, словно в надежде найти выход или оружие – это была ожидаемая реакция, так же, как ещё один шаг вперёд и отступление под тяжёлым взглядом, он выглядел как разрываемый противоречиями человек. Долг и чувства… Их преследователь довольно улыбнулся: он уже знал, что победил, осталось только дожать, и мужчина взвёл курок. В ответ на это Лис с отчаянным, пусть и едва слышным стоном достал конверт.

– Пожалуйста…

– Удивительно, какими слабыми нас делают чувства, – с внезапно понимающей улыбкой сказал наёмник. – Брось его и подтолкни ко мне, и уйдёте отсюда вместе. Мне не нужны трупы двух агентов за спиной, слишком тяжёлый балласт.

Лисандр сделал что сказали, глядя при этом только на Оливера, словно если он хоть на миг отведёт взгляд, то с ним случится что-то плохое.

– Спасибо, за помощь. Он немного поспит, – наёмник, наставив оружие на Лиса, сдавил шею Оливера – недостаточно, чтобы причинить вред, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы тот потерял сознание, а потом толкнул парня в сторону Лисандра. Естественно, тот выбрал поймать напарника, а не попытаться остановить их незваного гостя, а наёмник снова скрылся в темноте.

– Всё будет в порядке, – прошептал Лис, устраивая голову парня на своих коленях и довольно улыбаясь.

Оливер, очнувшись через пару минут, только тяжело вздохнул и сел:

– Значит, не показалось… Прости, я слишком расслабился, заставил тебя делать подобный выбор, которого можно было избежать. Дурное задание, и конверт этот чёртов для видимости…

– Не для видимости, нет, – Лис покачал головой, – и мы блестяще справились со своим заданием. Как ты? Голова болит?

– Всё нормально, – парень снова вздохнул и наконец поднял голову, посмотрев прямо на собеседника. – То есть ты в курсе, что в этом конверте нет нужной информации?

– Она там есть, – возразил Лисандр, – только несколько иная. Это задание – игра смыслов в лучших традициях наших шефов. Нам пора, нас всё ещё ждут. Ты сможешь плыть?

– Не удивлюсь, если они и код располовинили, – хмыкнул Оливер. – И всё равно прости, тебе пришлось пережить несколько неприятных минут, – парень поднялся на ноги и прислушался к себе.

– Или сообщили его нам обоим полностью. Не страшно, он же не причинил тебе вреда. Исключительно рассудительный наёмник, нам повезло, что это был именно он, другой бы всё же выстрелил и вышвырнул нас за борт.

– Яхта – это не тёмные переулки, тут особо не побуянишь, – Оливер осторожно обнял тоже вставшего Лиса и добавил: – Ладно, по-моему, мы уже не двигаемся, пора устраивать заплыв.

– Якорь бросили, пока ты был без сознания. Так что если ты готов, то и я тоже.

Парни перемахнули через не слишком высокие перила и, убедившись, что напарник рядом, поплыли в сторону далёкого судна, от которого уже отделилась небольшая точка. Вода была достаточно тёплой, чтобы этим заплывом можно было почти наслаждаться, как тогда, казалось, целую вечность назад, а не всего вчера. Оливер уже успел успокоиться и перестать корить себя за промах, тем более что Лисандр, оказывается, знал, что у их задания есть второе дно, и размеренно грёб, периодически скашивая взгляд на парня рядом.

Яхта и звуки вечеринки уже остались прилично позади, когда стал хорошо виден небольшой катер, стремящийся навстречу и рискующий захлестнуть их бегущей рядом с ним волной. К счастью, за штурвалом явно был опытный человек, и катер вовремя остановился, давая плывущим спокойно добраться до него и подняться на борт, где под сидениями нашлись пледы, в которые парни тут же завернулись, чтобы не мёрзнуть на ветру в мокрой одежде.

До военного корабля, также стоящего на якоре, добрались быстро, и вот уже Лисандра и Оливера провели в одну из кают, в которой за столом сидели явно высокие чины. Сухие приветствия – никому не нужны пустые расшаркивания, – два листа бумаги и две ручки: те, кто ждали их, явно в курсе того, кто и какой частью информации владел. На листе у Оливера лишь числа, а у Лиса – буквы, и ни один из них не сможет собрать это воедино, даже если захочет, но им это не нужно, парни – лишь средство передачи информации, надёжнее любой, самой защищённой связи.

Не менее сухая благодарность за отлично выполненную работу, путь до катера и ещё один заплыв – близко к яхте подходить по-прежнему опасно. Их проводник снова дождался, пока агенты окажутся подальше, и завёл мотор, возвращаясь на корабль, а Лис и Оливер, наконец взобравшись на борт, попали в цепкие руки стюарда, захлопотавшего вокруг них. Лисандр, демонстративно смущаясь, пояснил, что они просто переусердствовали с шампанским и, увлёкшись друг другом, свалились в воду, Оливер тоже состроил покаянное лицо, и парней, не имевших никаких претензий к персоналу, быстро отправили сушиться.

До официального окончания задания ещё хватало времени, но оба чувствовали себя свободными уже здесь и сейчас. Парни сидели на койке, закутавшись в халаты, пили горячий чай и негромко разговаривали об этом дне – не о наёмнике и переданном коде, а о городе, карнавале, яхте и впечатлениях: это хотелось запомнить, так же, как и поцелуи с привкусом соли, тепло рук и тихий бессвязный шёпот.

– Нам стоило бы делать фотографии, – рассмеялся Лис в итоге, – это весьма отличало нас от остальных.

– Наделаем ещё, – хмыкнул Оливер в ответ, – потому что нужно же будет оценить местные красоты без лишнего напоминания о работе. Когда у тебя ближайший нормальный отпуск?

– А что такое отпуск? В нашем отделе этот мифический зверёк не приживается. Просто назови дату, и я посмотрю, что смогу с этим сделать.

– Мне и самому нужно шефа попытать, – парень вздохнул, – так что сейчас точно ничего не скажу.

– Слишком любим свою работу… – с лёгкой грустью сказал Лисандр. – Или обоим нечем было занять время вне её.

– Второе. Семейным отдых дают охотнее.

– Предлагаешь узаконить отношения?

– По-настоящему? Зная друг друга три дня? А почему бы и нет?

– Боюсь, заключённый в этой стране брак может быть недействителен у нас. А вот по возвращении – звучит безумно, но я не против.

– Здесь мы всё равно вряд ли успели бы, обратный самолёт завтра после обеда, а вот дома это можно устроить, – Оливер сам не понимал, что на него нашло, но ему рядом с Лисом было комфортно, и хотелось творить что-то несвойственное, жизнелюбие парня буквально заражало.

– Возвращаемся к вопросу о металле для колец? – рассмеялся Лисандр.

– А чем тебя эти не устраивают? Или всё-таки хочешь платину с бриллиантами?

– Эти нужно вернуть снабженцам, а то вместо совместной жизни придётся прятаться от них всю оставшуюся.

– Тоже мне, проблема, их можно выкупить, – пожал плечами Оливер. – Но если ты хочешь, приобретём новые.

Лис с сомнением посмотрел на кольцо на своём пальце: с одной стороны, он уже привык к нему, с другой же хотелось чего-то только своего.

– Купим новые, – заключил он.

– Хорошо. А пока давай спать? День был дико длинный и сложный…

– Да, это явно хорошее решение.

Яхта снова начала движение ранним утром – морская прогулка продолжалась, гид снова вещал для выбравшихся из своих кают пассажиров, желающие могли позагорать или поразвлекаться. Парни, тоже выйдя, снова устроились у перил, смотря на водную гладь, с удовольствием вдыхая солёный воздух и разговаривая, планируя свои дальнейшие действия – не по работе, конечно, а в обычной жизни. Получалось несколько странно: оба привыкли скрывать эту сторону своей жизни, а сейчас практически собирались крикнуть обо всем на полмира, но тем не менее отступать от принятого решения они не собирались. Вот и берег впереди, а значит – путь до отеля, недолгие сборы, снова аэропорт и возвращение домой. Было несколько жаль покидать это место, и даже то, что они оба пережили здесь не только счастливые мгновения, не уменьшало это сожаление.

В самолёте Лисандр снова угнездился под боком у своего спутника и уснул – наверное, ему так было проще переносить полёт, решил Оливер и бережно приобнял парня, чувствуя безграничную нежность. Неужели так бывает? Всего несколько дней рядом, и он уже настолько нуждался в Лисе, что не возникло даже мысли о том, чтобы им разойтись в разные стороны по своим конторам. Вот начальство одуреет… Оливер улыбнулся своим мыслям и тоже прикрыл глаза.

Их не встречали, да и, собственно, зачем? Об успехе задания все заинтересованные в этом уже знали, так что парни были предоставлены сами себе.

– Итак, к тебе или ко мне?

– К кому будет ближе, солнце моё, – Оливер, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, обнял Лиса, втягивая его в поцелуй. – И знаешь, я понял, что успел в тебя влюбиться, – довольно буднично добавил он чуть позже, – так что готовься к разговору с шефом об отпуске в самое ближайшее время.

– Настоящий медовый месяц? – Лиса совершенно не выбило из колеи такое спокойное признание, он и сам чувствовал нечто подобное, только не хватало смелости сказать вслух, не первому – уж точно. – С любимым супругом.

– Да, с любимым и единственным.

Им, конечно, ещё предстояла окончательная притирка, но парни справятся и будут счастливы рядом, мимоходом поразив оба управления и своих шефов, зарёкшихся спорить подобным образом, чтобы не расхолаживать остальных агентов, но и Лисандру, и Оливеру будет всё равно, ведь главное – та случайная встреча привела их друг к другу и подарила любовь.


End file.
